


Goodbye

by gaymingbinosaur



Series: oblivion [4]
Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Angst, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymingbinosaur/pseuds/gaymingbinosaur
Summary: A prompt fill for tumblr.  Saying love you as goodbye.
Relationships: Female Hero of Kvatch | Champion of Cyrodiil/Martin Septim, Hero of Kvatch | Champion of Cyrodiil/Martin Septim
Series: oblivion [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1456654
Kudos: 7





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> You can send more prompts on hyperfixating aus for aus. gaymingbinosaur and myfantasyocs for all other fanfic ideas.

Miaara will not let this happen, she thought. Her job is to keep him alive and that’s what she’ll do. “Miaara I love you!” Martin shouted over the battle and her sobs.

“No! You are saying this because you think you’re going to die and that’s not going to happen.” She cried trying to ignore the sharp pain on her face, a burn caused by the fires that surround them. It’s going to scar and Martin will live to see that scar and not die because he used The Amulet of Kings.

“Miaara, I have to, please listen to me. I am in love with you.”

“ I love you too and that is why I’m not going to let you die. “

Miaara felt his lips pressed against hers firmly before he took the necklace out of her hands. “I’m sorry, Miaara.” and with that Miaara watched him leave her, her eyes never leaving him until he was gone.


End file.
